25th Night Kaname's Thoughts
by Shadow Danzer
Summary: My body was pressing hers to the bed and I could taste her nervousness and anticipation in the air. She whimpered softly and I shut my eyes, forcing myself to regain control of the beast.-Kaname's POV Of The 25th Night -SPOILERS-


Hey all, okay I don't own the characters sadly this time around I don't even own the plot

**Hey all, okay I don't own the characters sadly this time around I don't even own the plot. Well not really, I'm just stealing it because the idea bit me when I was reading the 6****th**** book in this series –I live in Australia and it takes almost a month for me to get my hands on it in English. Well to get the book, I read fan translations as fast as there published lol. Anyway! Thanks to S3v3rusIsMin3 for putting up with my horrible spelling and grammar and I hope you all enjoy this. It's up to you but if you review I'll look at creating more scenes from other characters point of view, so anyone that isn't Yukki. Anyway thanks for reading and please review!**

25th Night; Kaname's Point Of View.

I stared at Yukki as she lay unconscious on the couch. Down stairs I could hear the guest milling around and talking. Several night class students had been taking it in turns to try and talk me into going downstairs but I wanted to wait for Yukki to wake up and what I wanted, I got. As though answering my thoughts, her chocolate eyes flickered open causing my heart to beat faster. She turned towards me.

"Thank goodness. You woke up sooner than I expected." I stated softly.

Her eyes widened and she sat up quickly before swaying and falling forward. I caught her with a single hand, feeling the warmth of her body through the thick fabric of her clothes.

"Em, Thank-"

I cut off her thanks.

"I thought you weren't going to listen to a word I say?" My tone was mild but she blushed. A faint smile touched my lips.

'_She's beautiful._' I mused silently to myself before listening to her speak, her voice soft and her eyes refusing to meet mine.

"I meant as long as you continued to suspect Zero. But now-"

I sighed softly, resting my hand on my chin. When I spoke, it was more to myself than to her.

"I know I'm overly suspicious of him…and we've already found out who the real culprit is," I turned to face her, looking directly into her eyes, "But Yukki, did you really think I wouldn't get angry if you said something like that to me?"

She looked down and reaching out, I tilted her face to me. She was blushing and her voice stuttered.

"But…but,"

My finger trailed down her throat.

"Senior Kaname, you were the one in the wrong."

I lent closer to her, my eyes softening and I hardly whispered when I next spoke.

"And who do you think made me react in that way?"

Her eyes widened in surprise and under my long, white fingers I could feel her pulse quickening like a trapped butterfly.

"Your pulse is racing. I wonder if you understand me a bit better now?"

I heard the door creaking.

"It's okay. Come in," I glanced up to see Ichijo, "Your turn this time? To what do I owe the honor?" My hand moved away from Yukki's throat as I looked at the assistant dorm leader. He smiled.

"Kaname, you don't have to make it sound like such a nuisance. You've finally arrived, so everyone especially the head of the Aido family who is hosting…"

I blocked out the sound of voice, lost in my own thoughts. Vaguely I was aware of Yukki talking to Ichijo but my mind was miles away from their conversation.

'_A party for what reason? So I can meet the daughters of powerful vampires? There is only one girl I want'_ My gaze fell onto Yukki.

"Stay here Yukki." I whispered softly before leaving.

As soon as I entered the room, vampires everywhere bowed or curtsied to me. At the end of the room, Zero and his irritating Master stood stubbornly.

"Please excuse me. I don't want to interrupt the party so please, continue enjoying yourselves."

I hated how they all bowed to me but if nothing else, vampire society is polite. I heard murmuring and answered questions as I made my way around the room. Finally I was able to greet the head of the Aido family. As he introduced me to his daughter Tsukkio, the irony that vampires always have their throats covered hit me. She was blushing heavily and refused to look me in the eyes.

'_She doesn't want to marry me anymore then I want to marry her_'

I politely declined only to become drowned by fathers all wishing for me to court there daughters.

"Everyone please, don't gather around him like that, spare a thought for Master Kaname."

There was a faint rustle ad everyone lowered themselves to the floor giving me a chance to look at Sara over the crowded room.

In the eyes of the gathered vampire's our greeting was polite but we both read the hidden meaning to the other's words as clearly as if they had been spoken.

"Sara, it's been a while"I said softly, politely taking her hand. **(thank you)**

"Kaname, I've not been able to see you since you started playing school boy." **(Your welcome, so why are you really at that school?)**

Her voice was musical as I kissed her gloved fingers. Out of the corner of my eye, I could see Yukki watching from a balcony before she raced away.

"There are so few of us left, we should keep in touch and help one another." **(You're expected to marry soon)**

True blood's indeed have a way with words. I smiled as the surrounding vampires went back to their party. Having politely excused myself, Sara smiled knowingly at my parting comment.

"Maybe someday there will be more of us". **(Soon, I will be married)**

I walked up the stairs and stopped at the door that stood between Yukki and I. I knocked on her door and waited. I could hear her whispering to herself but couldn't make out the words.

"Will you let me in?" I heard her movements and carefully opened the door, locking it behind me.

"Senior Kaname," she said nervously. I cut her off.

"I told you not to leave this room."

She blushed and looked down.

"Um, I'm sorry."

I sighed and wrapped my arms around her waist, pulling her close against my body as her fingers curled on my jacket in surprise. I lent forward and whispered into her ear, feeling her shiver.

"I wont let you get away with just an apology."

Tightening my grip, I lifted her easily and tossed her onto the long couch, pinning her down with my arms. Her beautiful eyes, so like my own were wide with surprise. I felt my desire for her begin to grow when I realized that her skirt had ridden up revealing her semitransparent mesh underwear.

"Why did you step out of the room?" My voice was harsher than I'd intended as I half listened to her answer, lowering my head until it was resting on her shoulder, one arm buried in her hair and my lean, predator like body stretched out next to hers.

"Senior Kaname?" she asked in confusion.

"Let me stay like this until I forgive you, just a while longer."

I listened to her heart beat quickening.

"I'm so tired" I whispered.

_'Tired of waiting, of watching her grow up, of never being able to claim what is mine, what I so desperately want'_

"It's okay," she said after a moment, wrapping her arms around me, pulling me closer to her.

"I'll do anything for you, Master Kaname."

I pulled her closer, feeling more comfortable and safe than I had in a long time.

"Yukki?"

She was half asleep and had covered her eyes from the harsh light with her hand, she muttered softly and I had to strain my ears to hear her.

"In the past, I decided not to call you 'master' to your face. But now,"

I looked down at her form, hair messed up and I had to fight against my most primal urges to bite her.

"I'm not longer as ignorant as I used to be. I want to remind myself that you live in a world that's miles away from me."

She shifted slightly, exposing her long throat to my eyes and ultimately, my fangs.

"I decide," I could feel blood lust rising in me and knew my eyes were red. I forced myself to listen to her. "That I should just be grateful to you, nothing more. I decided that it would be okay, but still…why?"

I lent forward, hair brushing over her milky skin causing her to tense in surprise.

"Senior Kaname?"

My body was pressing hers to the bed and I could taste her nervousness and anticipation in the air. She whimpered softly and I shut my eyes, forcing myself to regain control of the beast. I moved slightly and lifted my weight off her, meeting her eyes. They were lined with surprise and glazed with what seemed to be a hint of disappointment.

"**You people** are like ephemeral creatures that pass through **our** lives within the blink of an eye."

I'd moved back, still fighting to control my emotions.

"Do you want to become a vampire Yukki?"

Her eyes regarded me with shock, amazement and a flicker of hope.

"Will you become a monster that drinks blood like me?"

I lent forward, lips brushing over her skin, causing her to shiver when I next spoke.

"Will you live by my side throughout the centuries?"

My tongue lapped at her neck and her voice was jagged with a mixture of emotions when she next spoke.

"I will"

I trailed soft kisses along her throat, a difficult feat when my fangs where crying out for her blood. I felt her tense, waiting for the pain. I snarled, lips drawing back from my fangs.

'_Zero you fool, do you know nothing?_'

The faint smell of tears and I paused.

'_N__ot yet, it's too soon. Give her a more time._'

Silently I moved away from her throat and swiped the tears away from her eyes.

"I'm sorry,"

I forced my blood lust away as I looked at her surprised face.

"I've punished you to harshly…I won't lay a finger on you."

Her eyes grew wider as I pulled her up and into a sitting position, running one hand down her spine as she looked at me in confusion.

"Sorry for the scare."

She looked at me and whispered my name. I bit back the blood lust that was egging me to lean forward that few centimeters and sink my fangs into her throat.

"Why do you have that expression on your face. Just take this as a lesson."

As I watched her leaving, I fought everyone one of my basic instincts to not chase after her and pin her to a wall, claiming what is rightfully mine.

"Soon," I promised myself, eyes flashing red when I saw her embrace Zero, "Soon."

**Kaname may seem a little OOC but then again do any of us really know what he thinks? If you interested in more stories from another characters point of view, that is anyone that isn't Yukki. Just review with the character and the MANGA CHAPTER that you would like. I will do my best to meet your demands :P my small way of setting myself a challange**


End file.
